Reencarnación
by Nyaruko - San
Summary: "Reencarnación" este fic participa del reto "Los Di Angelo" del foro campamento mestizo Bianca recuerda, recuerda cosas que no sabía que estuvieran en su mente, pero no importa, porque ya es hora de olvidar


Hola, acá Hito-Chan reportádose, no, no morí.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rick Riordan (Pero algún día se los voy a robar)

Este fic participa del reto "Los Di Ángelo" del foro Campamento Mestizo.

Esto lo hice en un ataque de inspiración, así que no se esperen mucha más interacción de mi parte más que leer u.u

Son 1.812 palabras, así que espero que les guste, sin más preámbulos: _"Reencarnación"_

* * *

_Bianca._

_Bianca recuerda haber estado en una casa, junto a una mujer que se parecía mucho a ella. Recuerda algunos momentos en los que esa misma mujer les cantaba canciones en un idioma que, aunque no supo reconocer, entendía. Ella no sabe cómo, ni por qué, pero aquella mujer de tez pálida y cabello y ojos negros, cuyo nombre por mucho que se esfuerza no recuerda, le parece importante._

_Tiene una vaga idea de un hombre vestido de negro, con ojos que parecen túneles oscuros, idénticos a los de su hermano _**"Nico" piensa, y el nombre del menor de los Di Angelo suena tenuemente en la sala, como un leve murmullo. Bianca apenas es consciente delo que ocurre a su alrededor, sumida en sus recuerdos.**

_Bianca vuelve a recordar a ese hombre, vestido con una túnica al estilo griego, cuyos rajes parecen moverse, mostrando caras agonizantes, pero, por mucho que le sorprenda, ella no siente miedo._

_Recuerda que el hombre se agacha junto a ella, para quedar a su altura, y le sonríe, revolviéndole el cabello._

_Ella recuerda la felicidad que la embriago cuando nació su hermano, su querido hermanito._

_Recuerda muy poco de su infancia, a decir verdad, y todo es muy borroso hasta que cumplió los once años_

_Recuerda vagamente un escenario donde hay un edificio destrozado, y a ella su hermano, que debía de tener tan solo nueve años._

_Sabe que el hombre los llevo a ambos a un lugar extraño, una especie de lago bajo tierra, con el agua de un blanco lechoso. También sabe que ese mismo hombre los sumergió delicadamente en el rio, con cuidado de no lastimarlos y después desapareció._

_Un abogado los llevó hasta un hotel, donde se quedaron unos meses… Nico se veía muy feliz allí, rodeado de juegos y máquinas luminosas por lo que ella nunca protestó._

_Mucha gente parecía quedarse allí, todos parecían salir de alguna obra de teatro, con sus vestimentas extravagantes._

_Cuando el abogado fue y los sacó de allí, Bianca sintió que no encajaba en ninguna parte, se sentía extraña, como si fuera de otro mundo "Pero eso no es cierto" había pensado, aunque, por más que pasara el tiempo, la sensación de incomodidad persistía._

_Recuerda llegar a una edificación enorme, como un castillo, donde muchos niños estaban viviendo, recuerda haber visto a un tipo que daba miedo con los ojos de diferente color que se hacía llamar Doctor Espino y una señora rara con bigote llamada Latiza caminando tan rectos que a ella le dio la impresión de que se habían tragado un palo de escoba. _

_Ella no está segura de que pasó el tiempo que pasaron allí, pero sabe que su hermano estaba obsesionado con algo. "Un juego de cartas" recuerda, pero no está segura de por qué le parece tan importante._

_Ella puede recordar con nitidez el momento en que el cruzó la puerta, con su cabello negro y sus ojos verde mar, acompañado de una chica rubia de __**oj**__os grises, y una de pelo negro y ojos azul eléctrico, y, de alguna manera, supo que ellos tenían más en común de lo que parecía. Ella vio como la chica de ojos azules hacía una mueca de asco al escuchar la canción, recuerda haber sonreído al reconocer a __Jesse McCartney, seguramente a pedido de su amigo Grover. Recuerda quedarse mirando fijamente al extraño trio__ y cuando el Doctor Espino apareció, llevándoselos a ella y a su hermano a través de los pasillos, ella no pudo evitar lanzar una mirada hacia atrás, hacia el chico de ojos verdes que bailaba con la chica rubia, la otra chica no estaba por ningún lado._

_Ella vio como la chica de ojos grises lanzaba una mirada hacia donde antes estaban, y reprimió el impulso de gritarle "¡Aquí estamos!" mientras el Doctor Espino los conducía por un pasillo. Pasillo que ya habían recorrido mil veces en su estancia allí, pero en el que ninguno de los dos, por alguna extraña razón, se sentía a gusto, al igual que ocurría con todo el instituto._

_Bianca no está segura de que ocurrió entonces, solo sabe que, de un momento a otro el Doctor Espino había desaparecido, y el chico de ojos verde mar estaba en la puerta, acercándose a ellos, tenía una espada en la mano, por muy extraño que suene, la cual bajó al acercarse a ellos._

_-Tranquilos. No voy a haceros daño – En cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca, supo que eran verdad. Aun así, ambos estaban demasiado asustados como para responder._

—_Me llamo Percy —dijo, parecía bastante sereno, algo muy imposible para ella en ese momento—. Os sacaré de aquí y os llevaré a un lugar seguro.  
_

_De la nada, Espino apareció detrás de él, intentó advertirle de alguna forma, pero su cuerpo se negaba a obedecer, cambió mis métodos por algo más sencillo; abrió aún más los ojos y apretó los puños con fuerza. Se dio cuenta de lo que intentaba decirle demasiado tarde. Se giró en redondo y se oyó un silbido, pareció como si algo le hubiera empujado, puesto que salió disparado hacia atrás, hasta estrellarse contra la pared. Lanzó un mandoble con su espada, pero solo rasgó el aire._

_-Sí, Perseus Giiiackson – Dijo el doctor Espino "¿Perseus?" Entonces comprendió que ese debía ser el nombre completo del chico, pero, si él se había presentado como "Percy" por algo tenía que ser. – Se muy bien quien eres._

_Intentó liberar su hombro, el cual tenía atorado a la pared con algo parecido a una daga negra de unos treinta centímetros. Pareció tener problemas para concentrarse, y Bianca tuvo miedo de que se desmallara._

_Una silueta oscura se les acercó, en la penumbra, pudieron divisar a Espino, parecía humano, pero Bianca estaba segura de que no lo era, tenía una expresión macabra y sus dientes relucían, Bianca sintió a Nico mirarla, solo un instante, como si quisiera asegurarse de que seguía allí._

_-Gracias por salir del gimnasio – Dijo Espino – Me horrorizan los bailes del colegio_

_Percy intentó asestarle un tajo con su espada, pero estaba fuera de su alcance._

_Un segundo proyectil salió disparado hacia ellos, sin que Espino se moviera, más bien parecía que alguien estuviese arrojándolos desde detrás de él. Bianca está segura de haber pegado un chillido, justo antes de que la espina se clavase a unos centímetros de su rostro._

_- Los tres vendréis conmigo, obedientes y en silencio, si hacéis un solo ruido, si gritáis pidiendo socorro, os demostraré mi puntería._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_En todo el camino, Percy pareció pensativo, como si estuviese ideando un plan de escape. En un momento dado, el cerró los ojos._

_- ¿Qué haces Jackson? ¡Muévete!_

_Bianca no prestó mucha atención a lo que pasaba en el trayecto, pero se sorprendió al escuchar hablar de nuevo a Espino_

_- … Allí convocaremos a nuestro vehículo._

_- ¿Que vehículo? ¿A dónde nos lleva? – Hablarle así al Doctor Espino era suicida, pero a ella le ganó la curiosidad._

_- ¡Cierra la boca, niña insolente!_

_- No le hable así a mi hermana – Le temblaba la voz, pero Nico se las arregló para defenderla._

_Siguieron caminando, y Bianca estuvo sega de haber escuchado a Percy murmurar incoherencias como "Latas" o "Enchiladas"_

_- Alto – La voz del subdirector rompió la monotonía del silencio. El bosque se abría de repente, dando paso a un acantilado. Lo único que se veía era niebla, pero se podía oír el mar, cientos de metros más abajo. El Doctor nos empujó hacia el borde y Percy dio un traspié, Bianca lo sujetó._

_-Gracias_

_-¿Qué es este Espino? ¿Podemos luchar con él? – Ella no sabe de dónde salió la pregunta, pero de alguna manera, sentía como si pelear con cosas como el doctor Espino fuera… algo así como su responsabilidad._

_- Estoy en ello_

_- Tengo miedo_

_Bianca se centró en su hermanito, se notaba que estaba asustado, incluso parecía temblar levemente mientras jugueteaba con algo. Repentinamente, sintió rabia, rabia por sus padres por no haber estado allí para ella, rabia hacia el doctor Espino, rabia hacia sí misma, por no haberlo evitado, rabia hacia el abogado, pero sobre todo, rabia hacia Nico, ese muchacho irresponsable que le había tocado por hermano, un niñito caprichoso, infantil, descuidado, molesto… quitó esos pensamientos de su cabeza rápidamente, pero aun así siguió pensando en esas palabras que, mentalmente, había pronunciado, por eso, cuando tuvo la opción de unirse a las cazadoras, casi no dudó, y estuvo a punto de sentirse mal cuando Percy mencionó como se sentiría Nico, pero no, la verdad, era que en ese momento no le había importado mucho lo que pudiera pensar su hermano, tentada por la promesa de una vida eterna junto a la diosa de la caza, sin privaciones ni preocupaciones, y aceptó. Recuera como sus ojos negros, idénticos a los suyos, se opacaron l recibir la noticia, y luego, en aquella chatarrería, no puede evitar recordar, recordar los momentos qué pasó con Nico, su hermano._

_Sabe que tomó una figurilla, no está segura de qué, y que eso hizo que el robot cobrara vida, recuerda una sofocante sensación de calor, y luego… Nada._

_Tiene la sensación de estar flotando, tiempo después, en medio de un lugar extraño, con su hermano en frente, parece más grande, más maduro, más sombrío. Ya no es el Nico que conoció antes, este chico que se encuentra delante de ella no es su hermanito, su dulce hermano con quien pasaba horas hablando sobre ese juego de cartas que tanto le gustaba, o ese niño que se emocionó al descubrir que uno de sus padres es un dios, no, ese niño ya no existe, ella tendrá que aceptarlo, el Nico Di Angelo que conoció ya no está, murió junto con ella en aquél basural de Hefesto._

Y ahora, caminado a través del inframundo, sabe que todo eso podría haber sido diferente, si tan solo no hubiera sido tan egoísta, si tan solo no lo hubiera abandonado en ese entonces. Porque ella sabe, ese niño quedó en el pasado, desde aquél día en que aceptó seguir a Artemisa, desde el día que lo abandonó.

Y ella decide que debe dejarlo ir, al igual que su pasado, antes de detenerse junto a un río de aguas lechosas, cuya corriente fluye como la de muchos otros ríos que ha conocido, y a la vez tan diferente.

"Ya es hora" decide "Es hora de dejarlo ir" Y así, en su condición de espíritu, se sumerge en el río, quedando fuera del alcance del menor hijo de Hades, para siempre.

En algún lugar del mundo, una niña de cabello y ojos negros es dada a luz, muy diferente a los padres, quienes se sorprenden al ver la mirada de la niña, cálida y amorosa, pero a la vez vacía de ningún sentimiento, la misma mirada, que, en su tiempo, tuvo la hija de Hades.


End file.
